


Gwynhwyvar: Field Training

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Commissions [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Fantasy, Female Ejaculation, Military Kink, Outdoor Sex, Power Dynamics, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: This work follows"Letting Off Some Steam"and"Teacher's Pet". Check them out too!Flame Captain Gwynhwyvar is overseeing the new recruits' first field exercise. A perfect chance to see how her favorite cadet "performs" in the wilderness...





	Gwynhwyvar: Field Training

**Author's Note:**

> The work was commissioned by BlueFantasy. The characters within belong to them.

Flame Captain Gwynhwyvar watched from on high, perched on one of Ul'dah's many rocky outcroppings in order to judge the recruits down in the desert valley. The short, fit woman was dressed in the blue-and-black uniform of her station, with a pair of dark-rimmed glasses high on her petite nose while hair - raven-hued and chased with brilliant blue - was pinned up in a bundle of tight braids. She glanced away from the scattered figures and caravan carts below to jot a short entry in the journal she carried, making note of the trainees’ performance moving through the dry terrain. 

This latest batch of recruits had performed well enough on the practice fields and knew well how to swing a sword or thrust a spear, but this exercise was a different experience entirely: their first field assignment, escorting train of merchant wagons from Ul'dah to one of the outlying settlements. It was a simple enough task for the newbies, but the threat of running into a nest of scorpions or a wandering gigantoad was ever-present. Their formation was a little loose, she had noticed, leaving a portion of the caravan’s flank exposed. She makes the appropriate marks in her notebook before descending down into the valley to meet with the wagon train.

After meeting up with the group of cadets being  _ very _ clear with her thoughts on their performance, Gwyn ordered them to help the caravan set up camp for the night in a clearing just off the main road. She oversaw the division of labor, giving clear assessment of their efforts to set up a working field kitchen, dig a set of makeshift latrines, and organize the wagons into a secure perimeter all while keeping thorough notes on each trainee’s strengths and weaknesses at fieldwork. Soon, the merciless desert sun retreats beyond the distant cliffs, leaving the badlands shadowed beneath a deep purple sky studded with innumerable stars.

Handing out the roster for the night watch, Gwyn singles out a certain trainee to guard the rear edge of the camp, sending him out among the twisted trees and tumbled rocks to watch for wild beasts or worse which may be attracted by the light and noise of the caravan. This particular trainee was special among the current crop of cadets and someone she had taken more than a passing interest in, from the moment his application first passed over her desk to the many times she kept him late in the training room for some more… intimate one-on-one lessons.

Instructing him on the best ways to perform oral on her or the optimal positions for thrusting against her favorite spots while buried deep inside her had become a regular part of the Flame Captain’s routine, and she wasn’t about to let an opportunity to indulge herself out beneath the open sky pass her by. She gives him a suggestive wink and a firm pat on the ass as she sends him out on his duty, already scheming for her chance to slip away and join him…

By the time the rest of the camp has finished their meals and dampened the fire, an oppressive, chill darkness has settled over the cloudless desert. Such was the duality of this land, with scorching days giving way to frigid nights. Anyone not assigned to guard duty is tucked within their simple tents, packed tight for warmth. As Captain, Gwyn is afforded the luxury of her tent to sleep in, kept warm by low coals cradled in a brass brazier. She finishes the day’s training reports by the soft light of a solitary candle before allowing herself to stretch her stiff shoulders. It’s time to make her move; the eager blue-eyed captain grabs her sword, blows out the light, and slips silently from the camp under the noses of her sleeping recruits.

The young cadet shivers in the cool night air, and briefly considers cursing his captain for giving him the first watch… Her seeming infatuation with him was confusing, he won’t lie, but he had been hoping that perhaps he might share her tent tonight after such a long day sweating under the desert sun - at the very least, he thought he might be left alone with the other recruits for the duration of this mission. His relationship with the captain was a poorly-kept secret among the other cadets, and he had received no small amount of teasing or requests for “details” from the other young men of the Immortal Flames. He sighs, shifting to adjust himself; recalling the many moments he’d spent in the captain’s hands, her mouth, or between her legs since being picked up by the Grand Company had caused an uncomfortable rise in his loins which only frustrates him further.

He scans the landscape ahead, his eyes already adjusted to the pale starlight. No signs of movement, and no sound other than a low wind and the rattle of dust among the rocks… Suddenly, he feels an arm wrap tight around his neck from behind, and his sword arm is twisted behind his back in a painful hold. An ambush? Bandits, or…? He’d really rather not die on his first patrol.

“Tsk tsk, you’re not a very good watchman, are you? I’ll have to add this to my report…”

His captain’s voice. He should have known… Gwyn releases her hold on him before planting one boot on his backside and pushing him across the small clearing.

“If I was a bandit, you could be dead - or worse. The whole camp would be in danger. We can’t have the Immortal Flames getting such a shoddy reputation, you know. Pull down those pants and get that cock out, kid. I think a night of freezing your balls off might drive the lesson home, don’t you think? Oh, and that’s an order.”

She flashes a grin which seems to gleam in the moonlight, relishing the sight of her cowed cadet sheepishly undoing his breeches to let his genitals swing free. Even only semi-erect, his manhood was impressive, pushed up and away from his body by the heavy balls resting beneath it. Gwyn arches one eyebrow appreciatively. 

“Not bad, as usual. At least there’s some part of you that knows how to stand at attention. Let’s see if I can’t give our little watchman here a better view of the countryside…”

Gwynhwyvar brings her hands to her chest and makes a sultry display of undoing the buckles of her top one by one. She pauses, drawing out the moment, and then opens the front of her uniform to let her breasts spill free. Her skin reacts to the cold air almost immediately, causing her delicate pink nipples to stiffen to perky points. She joins her hands in front of her hips, squeezing her cleavage together with her arms as she leans forward with a chuckle. The cadet’s cock rises in response, swelling to a full throbbing erection in an instant.

“There, haha, much better. Your body sure knows how to follow orders, hm? I’ve trained it well.”

For weeks she has been teasing him, playing with him at her leisure, giving and withholding her body seemingly at random… for the recruit, this humiliation is the last straw. It’s time he made his move and put his “training” into practice. He steps forward, crossing the space between them quickly and grabbing at his captain’s wrists to hold them together across her front. He pushes his large, musclebound body into hers, using the size advantage to pin her back against the rock.

With his free hand, he reaches up to grope at Gwyn’s exposed chest, kneading her milky skin underneath his calloused fingers as his stiff cock presses into her belly. She opens her mouth to protest, and he plants his lips over hers to steal a kiss instead. His tongue probes past her teeth, wrestling with her own, and he watches her eyes close in a seeming gesture of surrender… that is until he feels her wrists slip free from his grasp and he finds himself whirled around to be held in another vicious armlock. The speed with which she freed herself and subdued him leaves him stunned, barely able to process the situation before he finds himself thrown across the clearing once more.

“Very naughty, recruit. For a second there, I was almost impressed!”

He scrabbles up from the dirt, ready for a fight as he turns to face her once more - only to find that his captain has turned to present her backside to him as she works her panties down her slender legs. 

“Come on now, don’t just stand there with your jaw hanging down. Let’s help you take care of that pent-up frustration, mm?”

“Captain?”

“Get over here and fuck me before I change my mind; I’m soaking wet down there and it’s damn cold out.”

He sighs, defeated but already looking forward to what comes next. His time with the captain was confusing and could drive him crazy at times, but he’d be damned if he called it a bad deal.

“Yes ma’am.”

He approaches Gwyn again, this time with hands outstretched to push the skirt of her uniform high over the firm curve of her ass before grabbing on to her hips. Bent over at the waist, she supports herself against the boulder, legs straight and spread at shoulder width. His cock is as straight and hard as a rod, and he brushes the swollen head between the moist lips of her eager pussy, enjoying the warmth of her flushed entrance as he lubricates himself with her natural juices. He stays like that a while, focused on the sensation of his cock barely spreading her folds apart before drawing back before a cough from the captain interrupts him.

“Ahem. I said  _ fuck _ me, cadet, don’t foreplay me to sleep.”

He grits his teeth at the admonishment. If she wants to get fucked so badly, so be it. He thrusts his hips forward, driving his meat into her in one powerful thrust. Wet drops splatter to the desert dust below as his balls slap against her body, and her legs shake in response to being taken so deep, so swift. She yelps in surprise at his attack and then moans as she gyrates her hips in tight little motions to adjust her body to the girthy manhood throbbing inside of her. 

“Mmm,  _ goood _ , just like that. Keep it coming, cadet.”

Spurred on by her words and the response of her body, he draws his cock back out, the shaft glistening in the starlight, and thrusts into her again and again. Each time he plunges his shaft into the warm muscular depths of her pussy he picks up the pace, the pleasure of her body wrapping around every inch of his thick cock driving him onward. His rhythm fetches a series of cries from her throat, as Gwyn calls out “Yes, yes, yes, fuck yes!” in time with his movements. She arches her back, leaning deeper into the wall of stone before her, her spine curving to transform all pretense of military discipline she held onto into abject, sultry perversion. 

Taking advantage of her offered rear end, he pauses mid-thrust to sink the thumb of one hand alongside his cock, stretching her sopping wet cunt to its limit before withdrawing the digit and pushing it into he exposed asshole. He hooks his thumb against the clenching ring of her rear entrance, using it to provide leverage as he rides her from behind like an animal possessed. Gwyn squeals with delight as both her holes are pleasured simultaneous, her body shuddering as a small orgasm sneaks up on her and washes her nerves in a wave of warm satisfaction. She throws her head back to look at her lover, a sex-flushed pout hanging beneath furrowed brows.

The expression on her face is not one he’ll soon forget. In an effort to get even closer to those blue-painted lips, he bends one knee to dip down and hook his arm under her leg, lifting it up and turning her body to the side until she is performing a vertical split for her, his cock driving into her spread pussy as she balances on one leg. Then, he spins her around the rest of the way, taking hold of her hips to support her back against the stone in a somewhat unorthodox standing missionary position. The open front of her top is facing him now, her breasts bouncing with the rhythm of their lovemaking as he lifts her by the waist and drops her down on his shaft with each thrust. Glancing down at the edge of her skirt, he can see her stomach shift above the well-groomed strip of pubic hair as he slams into her.

He feels himself growing close, the pressure inside of him pushing toward the point of no return as his aching balls pull tight against his body. Wanting to make his move, he leans in over her small body and brings his face close to hers… only to meet an icy glare from her sapphire eyes. It seems he’s not as in control of the moment as her body led him to believe.

“Don’t get any bright ideas, kid. Now finish up, I’m almost there again.”

Rebuked, he backs off and gives his full attention to her hips, manipulating the smaller woman in his arms as if she was little more than a doll. He throws his head back, cold sweat dripping from his brow, striving to complete his duty and make her cum once more. Only when he feels her shudder once more below him and a hot discharge of fluid squirt across the stomach of his uniform does he afford himself the luxury of an orgasm, slipping from within her to thrust as the open air as his cock jumps and expels a thick rope of semen across her exposed chest. The second and third pulse of cum land across her bitten lip and the polished lens of her glasses before he can redirect his manhood away from her body to finish up among the dust and sand of the Ul'dah badlands.

Captain Gwyn lowers herself from his arms, already straightening out her uniform as she wipes her glasses clean. Even with her top closed and skirt in place, the mess of sticky semen and her soaked socks and boots leave little to the imagination regarding what happened out here tonight.

“Aaah, that wasn’t half bad. Glad to see you’ve got some fight in you. Some nice moves, too. Keep that up and you’ll find yourself at the top of the class.”

She smiles sweetly at the ragged, sweaty recruit, not giving him any time to catch his breath after his vigorous workout. 

“Oh, and you still need to finish your watch duty. We can’t have you skipping out on field studies just because of your… extracurriculars. And since you went and made such a mess of me  _ again _ , how about I put you on laundry duty for tomorrow morning as well? We wouldn’t want anyone else discovering my uniform covered in your -ahem- exertions. Although maybe you’d like the other troops to find yours covered in mine? Ohoho, I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors about us by now. Best keep them that way, though - rumors. Aaanyway, good luck out here and don’t catch cold! The safety of the camp and caravan depends on  _ you _ !”

As she passes the young man on her way back to camp she pauses just long enough to lean upon tiptoes and plant a small peck on his cheek, leaving a small blue mark on his sweat-streaked skin before strolling off, a tune on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> My works and info can also be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)


End file.
